This invention relates to an electric circuit having superconducting multilayered structure and manufacturing for same.
Conventionally, a wire rod of a Nb-Ge metallic material (for example, Nb.sub.3 Ge) and the like is used as a superconducing material. Superconducting magnets have been manufactured only with such conventional conventional type wire.
In addition, in recent years ceramic materials wich exhibits superconducting properties are known. However, these are also in ingot form and as yet there has been no development of superconducting materials in thin film form.
Methods by which thin film is produced by patterning, using photolithgrphy, and the use of this thin film as one part of the connecting wiring of a semiconductor device are also completely unknown.
On the other hand, semiconductor devices provided with a plurality of the elements containing semiconductor integrated circuits within the same substrate are known.
The development of more and more refined semiconductor integrated circuits with high speed action has in recent years become a necessity. Also, along with this refinement a drop in reliability from the heat generated in the semiconductor element and also a reduction in activation speed in the heated parts have become a problem. For this reason, it has been earnestly required to obtain improved structure which less influence the characteristics of superconducting ceramics.